A Smol Book of Challenges
by Catbiirds
Summary: A book of challenges for the forums I am in. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Invisible: A SnowClan challenge

**Invisible: a SnowClan challenge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does. I do, however own WillowClan and all the OCs.**

"I, Ivystar, leader of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Blossompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" A white she-cat meowed.

"I do," The tortoiseshell apprentice standing in front of her mewed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name; Blossompaw from this moment forward you will be known as Blossomcloud. StarClan honors your courage and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan." The white leader leapt down from the gray boulder and touched noses with the Clan's newest warrior.

"Blossomcloud, Blossomcloud!" The Clan cheered Blossomcloud's warrior name. A dark gray she-cat with black flecks narrowed her icy blue eyes; which were pools of hatred.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, Blossomcloud must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." The cats assembled at the bottom of the smooth, gray boulder scattered and went to the fresh-kill pile to eat; all except one. The same cat that had been glaring at the white leader walked up to Ivystar.

"What do you want, Swallowpaw," Ivystar hissed.

The flecked she-cat narrowed her eyes and stared defiantly at the white leader. "I want to be a warrior. My sister did, so why shouldn't I?"

"You're not ready, Swallowpaw." The white cat's green eyes narrowed.

"Not now, not ever. I'm _never_ ready," the gray apprentice hissed bitterly. _I train the hardest, I try my best, I beat Blossomcloud, yet I'm still an apprentice?_ "Make me a warrior!" Swallowpaw snapped, her blue gaze hardening.

Ivystar sighed. "Very well, then. But only if you pass my assessment for you tomorrow..." The leader's voice trailed off.

Swallowpaw nodded eagerly, "thank you, Ivystar!" She then sped off to the now-empty apprentices' den and drifted off to sleep, blocking out the chatter of the warriors outside.

Claws sliced the apprentice's dark pelt. "Wake up you useless lump of fur! Ivystar sent me to get you." The flecked she-cat looked up to see the contented face of her tortoiseshell sister looking down at her.

"Fine, tell Ivystar I'm coming," Swallowpaw muttered as she watched Blossomcloud leave the den. She blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the brightness outside.

"Follow me," Ivystar meowed after seeing the apprentice, who then trotted after her. They arrived in a sunlit, grassy clearing, where the river bordered it from the trees.

"Your final assessment will be fighting, and you'll have to fight me." The white leader meowed and crouched down.

Swallowpaw did the same and waited for Ivystar to make the first move. Ivystar was eyeing her left shoulder, and Swallowpaw thought that her leader would go for her left. The little she-cat ducked to the side just in time and the white she-cat landed on the ground. Taking her chance, she leapt on Ivystar's back and pinned her down. But Ivystar rolled over and crushed Swallowpaw underneath her back. The little she-cat pushed upwards with her hind legs, unwilling to admit defeat, and moved the leader just enough for her to get out. Then, she leapt on her leader, flipped her over, and pinned her down.

"Not so easy, huh?" The apprentice challenged.

Ivystar narrowed her green eyes. "I was going easy on you," she hissed.

A satisfied smile spread across Swallowpaw's face, for she had defeated WillowClan's leader.

"Swallowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swallowmist."

No one cheered for Swallowmist's warrior name. The hollow was silent; not even a cat had whispered her name.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, Swallowmist must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep," Ivystar ended the ceremony.

A red mist slightly covered the gray she-cat's face. _Ivystar didn't even use the proper ceremony words! And Blossomcloud, the 'amazing' sister probably told Ivystar and the Clan to do this. This was all rehearsed!_ She stood at the entrance of the Camp, her eyes narrowed and her ears flattened. _I'll never forgive them, especially my fish-faced sister._ She looked up at the night sky as that calculating, cunning mind set to work.

The next few moons were even worse than Swallowmist expected. Her sister had an apprentice, Flowerpaw, and become the deputy of WillowClan, after Snowfrost had passed away. The flecked she-cat had been tortured half to death; being put on almost every dawn patrol or hunting patrol, expected to do what _normal_ warriors couldn't do. But as these moons sped past, she became more invisible to her Clanmates, and her plan was nearly complete, all she needed was a way to make her sister go out of the camp. Until one day, things seemed to just unfold in front of her.

"Swallowmist! Come out of the warriors' den _right now_!" Her sister snapped.

"Who died and made you leader?" Swallowmist hissed as she padded out of the warriors' den.

"In fact, Ivystar did. She was killed by a dog." Blossomcloud meowed formally.

"So you're Blossom _star_ now?" The gray she-cat meowed her tone more bored than annoyed.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "What did you expect? That I'd be Blossomkit?" Her tone was drenched with sarcasm.

The flecked she-cat asked, "Why did you call me out? Was it to brag about being leader?"

Blossomstar let out a hiss. "No, fish-brain. We're going on a patrol with Flowerpetal, Cloudfur, and Snowfoot to kill the dog."

Swallowmist's eyes flashed with content. She could _finally_ have her revenge; that is if everything goes as planned.

"Come on, lazy lump! We're going there now." Blossomstar meowed while exiting the den, with Swallowmist following closely behind.

The five warriors cornered the large, brown dog, which snarled furiously at them.

Snowfoot crouched down and leapt at the dog, while Flowerpetal slashed at its back. Soon, all the cats except Swallowmist were attacking the canine, which snapped its large jaws at them.

Spotting Blossomstar's now-bloodstained tortoiseshell pelt, the flecked she-cat dragged her out of the battle.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, "We're supposed to be avenging Ivystar's death!"

A malicious smile spread across Swallowmist's face. "Why should I? Ivystar _never_ liked me," her eyes flashed.

Blossomstar let out a hiss. "Get back to the battle, fish-brain!"

Swallowmist shook her head. "You know what," she dragged on slowly. "There'll be no battle for you after I'm finished." The she-cat didn't even give the tortoiseshell leader a chance to react before she sprang on her back and placed her claws at her throat.

"You know this is a little _too_ easy?" Swallowmist purred while digging her claws in her sister's flesh. She kept her claws at her throat, knowing that she will kill her.

"S-swallowm-mist," Blossomstar choked out. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to h-hurt you," She broke off with a cough as blood gushed out.

The flecked warrior rolled her eyes. "Liar," she spat. Her eyes were fixed on Blossomstar as the leader's body trembled for the last time and fell still. Swallowmist used her claws and sliced her fur; making it look like she was in the battle as well. Throwing her tortoiseshell sister's body near the dog, she let out a fake yowl of grief. "Blossomstar! Blossomstar is dead!"

Her clanmates' shocked gazes glanced at Swallowmist and Blossomstar, as they picked up her body and padded home.

The flecked she-cat had then silently crept back, and went to the hole that she had clawed in the back of the medicine-den. She saw their medicine cat; Streampelt fretting over the warriors' wounds and preparing for Blossomstar's vigil. Striking her claws out, they struck the silver tabby she-cat's throat and she fell on the ground dead, with blood pooling at her paws.

"Swallowmist?" A kit-like, squeaky voice mewed.

Swallowmist whipped around to see the new apprentice; Lilypaw staring at her in horror.

Then, Lilypaw's eyes hardened. "You killed Streampelt." She leapt on the back of the warrior. "And I'm not forgiving you."

Swallowmist let out a screech as Lilypaw bit down on her spine. Black dots started to swarm her vision, as she saw blood— _her_ blood dripping on the grass.

The same red mist that clouded her gaze at her vigil wafted around her and took over. "Lilypaw," she hissed in a voice that was clearly not hers. "Say goodbye to the world," she purred with a sickening sweet tone of voice. Then, she used the last of her energy to leap at the young, seven-moon-old apprentice and bit down hard at her throat. Swallowmist threw Lilypaw's body on the red-and-green grass.

Darkness covered the flecked she-cat's eyes as she fell on the ground, limp and lifeless.

 _Welcome, Swallowmist. Welcome to the Place of No Stars; the Place of Eternal Night and Darkness; the Dark Forest._

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction story as well as my first one-shot, which is a challenge for a forum I'm in called SnowClan. So, do you guys like it? I know it's not the best, and constructive criticism is allowed in the reviews. But please no swearing or cussing, bad words drive me crazy. Oh, and I might go back to this sometime later in the future and edit it. So... yeah. Just please don't be** _ **too**_ **harsh in the reviews, okay?**

 **~Night**


	2. Shrinking Heart: A NightClan Challenge

**Challenge for NightClan AKA Children of the Shadows.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, then I would not be on Fanfiction.**

Echoleaf winced as a sharp pain rippled inside her, but her eyes remained icy and bitter. She spluttered as her throat tightened up; which signified another round of coughs. A few days ago, Frostfeather, DewClan's medicine cat, had told her that she had a sickness that was incurable. She didn't say what it was, but the silver-and-white tabby knew that death was sneaking up upon her, ready to take her away from the world of the living…

 _What do I have left to live for, anyways?_ Echoleaf closed her eyes as she remembered her sister Lilykit, who died of greencough on a harsh leaf-bare day. Leafcloud, her mother had died the next day, the same cough gripping on to her life. Then, there was Mallowpaw and Dapplepaw, Echoleaf's best friend and sister, whose life had been ripped away by foxes. When she became a warrior, her brother Spottedclaw was added to the list of Echoleaf's dead family and friends. Then, Tawnypaw, Echoleaf's first apprentice had been ripped away from her because of a battle—her first battle. Also there was Birdkit, who was a little kit Echoleaf had adopted. But StarClan took her away before her apprentice ceremony. After that, her father Darkstorm had died, making Echoleaf's life miserable. Ever since then, Echoleaf had lost hope in everything around her, waiting for her death to come. She had watched many apprentices become warriors and kits becoming apprentices.

Blood splattered on the ground, the crimson shade overlapping the stains of the recent rain. Her eyes narrowed in pain and agony, and her claws started tearing up the moss. _Why is StarClan so cruel? First taking away everyone I loved, and now ripping my life away so painfully._

"Err… hello? My mentor told me to see if you're okay…" The voice of an apprentice drifted in.

"Come in." Echoleaf meowed, her voice bitter.

A little black-and-white she-kit stepped in, her green eyes wide and scared. _Why wouldn't she be scared? All the cats know I've sunken too deep inside of my grief,_ the silver elder told herself silently. _She looks like Birdkit…_ The little apprentice saw the bloodstains on the ground. "Do you need Frostfeather to come and check on you?" She asked with concern in her voice. "My name is Windpaw, by the way."

Echoleaf shook her head. "No. I am going to die anyways, and Frostfeather can't cure me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Windpaw obviously wasn't scared anymore. "Err… why are you so bitter? Why do you seem to bite off the tail of every cat who comes near you? Everyone says you are a crazy old cat who hates everyone."

The tabby glared at the ground. "If you had lost as much as I have, then you would understand. I cannot afford to love anyone again." Grief spilled out of Echoleaf's heart as she said those words. She spluttered again, blood pouring out of her throat like an open wound.

Windpaw however, tipped her head questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Echoleaf sighed. Instead of saying everything she meowed, "You look like Birdkit. If she hadn't been dead, I would've thought you were her." A vivid image of the little kit flashed through her head. _Is she in StarClan? Or is she somewhere else?_

"Who's Birdkit?" Windpaw piped up. Echoleaf let out a little laugh. _I knew it. Apprentices these days, always wondering about things they shouldn't be._

"You want to know about Birdkit?" Those words slipped out of Echoleaf's mouth.

"Yes please!" Windpaw mewed eagerly; her eyes shining with anticipation.

"I guess a story wouldn't hurt," Echoleaf muttered. "Many moons before you were born, when I was a young warrior, I found a little black-and-white kit at the border between DewClan and the forest where loners and rogues lived. I was on a hunting patrol then, trying to find prey, of course. I just didn't know I'd stumble upon a kit." A purr rumbled in Echoleaf's throat, only to be cut off abruptly by a fresh wave of grief and bitterness. "After that, Dawncloud and Rainclaw came and saw the kit with me. They had asked who she was, and I replied that I didn't know the kit." Echoleaf's eyes almost clouded over with grief at the mention of Birdkit. Almost, but not quite; for years of concealing her grief stopped her from feeling the emotion. "And then—"

* * *

 _The black-and-white she-kit's blue eyes stared up at Echoleaf. "Are you my momma? She left me."_

 _The silver-and-white tabby she-cat shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not your mother. What is your name?"_

" _Bird," the kit mewed._

" _Would you like to come live with us? You'll die out here," Dawncloud meowed, and the kit nodded. The patrol of warriors started padding back towards the camp._

" _There aren't any queens in the nursery at this time," Rainclaw pointed out, "except for Petalfall, whose kits will arrive a moon later."_

" _I guess I can take care of her," the silver tabby she-cat meowed._

* * *

Echoleaf was jerked out of her thoughts as she let out a weak cough. Her vision grew blurry with black spots. _My time is coming to an end. There is nothing I can do about it._

Windpaw seemed to notice that something was wrong. Her eyes darted to Echoleaf, and then to Frostfeather's den. "I'll fetch Frostfeather for you, no matter what you say," the black-and-white apprentice meowed stubbornly.

"There's no need to. I'm going to die anyways," the silver-and-white tabby's eyes narrowed to slits. Echoleaf didn't hear what Windpaw said next, for she was dragged back into her thoughts.

* * *

 _Birdkit's green eyes glistened with excitement. "It's my apprentice ceremony today, Echoleaf! Aren't you proud of me?"_

 _The silver tabby warrior purred. "Of course I am."_

" _I want you to be my mentor!" Birdkit squeaked. "I only want you; no one else."_

 _Echoleaf let out a little purr. "Be thankful to whoever your mentor is. Any warrior would be great."_

 _The little black-and-white kit looked disappointed. "So you won't be my mentor?"_

 _Echoleaf sighed. "No, but I can give you advise on your training."_

 _Birdkit let out an excited squeak. "Really? You will? Do you promise?"_

 _Echoleaf nodded. "I promise. Now hurry along, you don't want to be late!"_

* * *

A rattling cough shook Echoleaf's weakened body.

* * *

 _"Echoleaf? Are you here?" Birdkit mewed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I couldn't make you proud of me… I'm sorry… I can't hang on…" Birdkit's voice became pained as a crystal-blue tear rolled down her cheek._

 _"No! Birdkit, please, stay strong for me! For both of us! Please," Echoleaf buried her nose in the kit's scorched fur._

 _Birdkit drew in a shuddering breath. "No, Echoleaf. I can't stay for any longer, I'm so sorry," the black-and-white she-kit's eyes clouded over with sadness. "I'm sorry," tears rolled down Birdkit's cheek. "I wish I can stay, I really do!" She ducked her head as tears continued to stream down. Her eyes locked with Echoleaf's. "Can you stay strong for me?"_

 _Echoleaf choked on her tears. "Yes, Birdkit. I promi—"_

 _A smile crossed Birdkit's face, and she closed her eyes._

 _"P-promise," the silver warrior choked out. She buried her face into Birdkit's warn fur, now laced with the stench of death._

 _Echoleaf had failed Birdkit. Utterly failed._

* * *

Echoleaf's chest tightened. "Birdkit," she started, "are you coming for me?" Her question lingered in the air. A black-and-white shape appeared. "Birdkit?" Echoleaf meowed. Her eyes cleared. "Windpaw."

Windpaw's concerned eyes rested on Echoleaf. "Frostfeather's coming soon. Hold on for a bit."

Echoleaf shook her head. "StarClan's coming for me. Goodbye, Windpaw." A peaceful smile crossed her face, and she closed her eyes. "Goodbye," her voice drifted with the wind.

 _Perhaps I haven't failed Birdkit. Just maybe…_

 **This should have been posted a while ago, but I have a few tests coming up… Hope you enjoyed! (I might edit this sometime.** **) I really wish this is accepted.**

 **Constructive criticism is allowed, but please do not swear in the reviews! Thank you!**

 **~Night**


	3. Drabble: A NightClan Challenge

**Challenge for NightClan (CotS)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did, then I will be famous.**

"Rainpaw," a soft voice mewed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Sorry? You were never sorry. You always hated her." A silvery she-cat hissed; her once-pretty features twisted up into a scowl. "How do I not know that you killed Lilypaw?"

"Why would you think that?" The first cat mewed; horrified.

"You were with her, Mistpaw. And you always hated us." Rainpaw snarled.

"Rainpaw—" Mistpaw started.

"No, I don't tolerate your empty words." The silver apprentice's glazed eyes stared off into the distance. She averted her gaze down to the tattered tortoiseshell with white body.

 _Lilypaw… can you see me?_

 **Phew! Exactly 100 words. I have no clue how I did it. XD I hope this one is accepted! If it is, I'll be an apprentice! :D**

 **~Night**


End file.
